Amantium Lumen Lunae
by GigiHudson
Summary: Gwenivere is set to be queen. Leaving behind the shadows and pain that fill her past, she has moved to a new country and is to rule over them. Until she meets him, and understands that perhaps there is someone that understands her. Why she is different. Why she is always hiding. But can a romance with an ancient vampire really last? Myrnin/Gwen


He was outside the castle, awaiting the return of the horses from the hunt when he saw her for the first time. She was glorious; like a falling star, burning brighter than anything he had ever seen. Her long hair, pure, brilliant white, was past her wait and he ached with the urge to run his hands through it.

Her eyes were a shining blue, so intense it looked at if they were made from the sky itself. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen in 1500 years and he could not stop himself from revelling in her beauty. Suddenly an elbow jarred him from his trance-like state, and he looked down, averting his eyes from her. He was a stable boy at present, and looking upon noble born's was not permitted, especially females. Had he been caught, he would have been flogged or worse.

He waited until her and her party had passed him, the smell of violets and oranges lingering behind her. Once their high, joyful voices had faded, no doubt in high spirits about the return of their husbands, he raised his head again, staring in awe at the silk tent that had been erected for them to recline in.

"A bad idea. That I can promise you." Myrnin turned his head to look at the man who had spoken, the one who had elbowed him. "I do not understand." His reply was laced with confusion.

"Her, the one you were gazing after, she is Gwenivere, Princess and soon to be Queen of Caerleon. Looking upon her, reward though it is, is punishable by death. Even the noble born knights dare not approach her. For a stable boy to look upon her is foolish." He did not seem sad, more sympathetic.

"Personally," he confided in a low voice as he leaned back against the grey stone walls, "I can not see the attraction for the life of me. She is far too beautiful, almost as if she is something conjured up in a dream. She doesn't seem real. No, I prefer my women to be real, no ghosts or phantoms there." Myrnin was barely listening now, gazing back at the tent as though it was the sole point in his universe now.

It was only a few hours later when the men returned, their steeds covered in sweat and dirt and the smiles upon their faces the sign of a good hunt. All who had gone into the woods had come back. The women inside the tent, upon hearing the galloping of hooves and cheers that arose from the hunt, streamed from the tent, flinging floral wreathes around the men and the horses, the jubilant smiles on their faces visible even from across the courtyard.

Gwenivere was among the last to leave the tent, a good natured smile upon her face. When she approached the men, all of them dismounted before bowing down before her, the noble women turning to face her with shining eyes.

"I would not bore you with a speech after you have been hunting for so long. Enjoy your feast and be merry!"

With that the men cheered, raising their fists in the air. The whole group began to make their way to the steps when a loud howl split through the air, making one of the horses rear up. Everyone spun round to see the horse flailing its hooves in the air, before turning and running for gates.

Myrnin suddenly started forward, forgetting to slow down for the humans, and grabbed the reins of the horse, running a hand over its sweating flank and whispering to it. He turned the horse back around, making his way across the courtyard to the shocked faces of all those congregated there.

His fellow stable men, all 9 of them, stood open mouthed, staring at him as he coolly walked on, still running a hand over the horses neck. The man who had spoken to him earlier suddenly broke away from the line and took the reins from him, leading the horse away quickly. He clasped his hands together as Gwenivere broke apart from the group and began to walk towards him. He bowed down before her, his forehead touching the cobblestones before he rose again, keeping his head inclined to the floor.

"Meet my eyes." Her voice was full of light and even though it was a command, he could hear the smile in her voice and struggled to keep his from showing.

"I thank you. For returning the stallion." Her eyes looked him over appraisingly and the smile played around her lips and her eyes now.

"You are welcome your grace." He said before inclining his head again. She carried on looking at him for a second more before turning and walking back to the party at the steps, joining them once more.

As they walked away, he lifted his head up and smiled, just as she looked back at him, bemusement on her face.


End file.
